


The Dream

by Eryka_presley13



Category: DamnNoHtml - Fandom, Mangaminx - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Russ money - Fandom, Thedreadred - Fandom, cryaotic, msf-actual, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Romance with the YouTubers, Virginity, dream - Freeform, long sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryka_presley13/pseuds/Eryka_presley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my bad fanfiction of this. I am sorry if I fuck this up. </p><p>After a  Crasey who is now a f**cking ghost took me a long sleep, I have a longest dream of me trying to lose my virginity while having weird ass adventures and little sexy time with the YT. Yeah, this will be so much shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar errors.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

I heard the clock doing the sounds as I came in. I haave a fucked-up brown hair and dark brown eyes. I am in my shitty apartment that was by the dumbass woman named Crasey. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body of the model that every men- and women. She is pansexual- wanted. She always act like a dumb bitch such as she thought that poo is like ice cream and ate it like a hunger homeless person. She was th bossy type to me. She sometimes made-up words that don't made fucking sense. She called it 'Craseypitious', but I called it 'The Fucking Dumb Shit To Say To People'. She always made my life miserable-not like jealous if you thought of that. 

I went to my computer and go to YouTube. I watched my favorite youtubers-Cryaotic, Minx, Pewdiepie, and etc.- videos, and it cheered me up. I giggled at their jokes including Minx's offensive yet funny jokes. They always made me felt happy and put me in the 'sexy mod'. I sometimes put my hand in my vajajaj as I blushed. I actually have a crush on them and a virgin. As I moaned in pleasure, I heard Crasey's high-pitch voice in my room.

"OHHH! ERICA IS MASTURBATING OVER YOUTUBERS!"

I looked over to the door way and saw Crasey in her short pants and shirt that revealed her body pants. She was smiking in joy. I jumped  over to my bed like spider and covered myself.

"FUCK OFF, CRASEY!" I yelled.

"Okay then," Crasey replied before putting yellow long soild-butter- in her mouth, "I just asking if you like to lose your virginity in the club or I said 'Clubiuioue'."

_Jesus christ, that fucking made-up word._

"What, no! I am not like you!" I protested.

Crasey put the butter out of her mouth. "Erica, if I say you are going to come to the club to lose it, you will go or I will put this dido in you."

"It is a butter, Crasey," I corrected, "And I will not go. You are not my Mother!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay then. By neigbor."

I saw her turned around to leave as her naked butt was showing. I shivered as I looked away. I turned back to my computer to watch more of my favorite YTers' videos. Suddenly, I heard chocking sounds in outside of the room then it was slient. I shugged and mumbled, "I guessed the Jeasons were doing it again."

When it was at 12:00 am, I was laying down at my bigger bed that has a smell of shit. I was covering my nose as I tried to sleep, but still no success. I grunted and walked over to my living room to watch TV. It was the 'Dragon Ball Z'- THE FUCKING BEST TV SHOW EVER. I am HUGE  nerd for anime as I drink the botle of wine. SUddenly, I felt shiving in my body for no reson. I felt like it was somebody behind me. Then, I heard that familar voice behind me but echoing.

"Ericcccaaaaaaa...." 

I looked behind me and saw Crasey was steading behind me with her body glowed in white. I noticed she was was smirking and making me shiver. "C-C-C-Crasey...?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I am Casey the Friendly Ghost," Crasey said in a echo.

"Seriously...?" I asked in disappointed. 

"Yeah! And I am here to help you lose your virginity in your dream...with YouTubers."

"What?! I don't want to! And how you turned into a ghost?" I asked again. I wandered how she turned like this or she just sneaked in here.

"Hey, dont be so nosityual" -seriously, what the fuck is this word means- "And I will do this for you..." Crasey said before pulled out the butter out of her ass or something. "With my dido!"

"Crasey, it is a bu-" I was cut off of Crasey hit me with the butter and put me to a sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in a dream where I saw a monster that think it is sexy-but it is not- and met Minx and Krism.

After I go t knock out by that btch with her butter, I opened my eyes and stared at the yellow sky that looked like piss. I noticed that I was wearing a pink dress that was short which stopp on my knees I sit up and lokk around for any evdients of where I am. I saw houses that was slamed like pancakes. (MMMM....pancakes. :) ) The tree that was by me has a body of a man who was hang with his arm stretched to th opposite side.  His hands had nails though them. His face was pale, but part of it was covered by a long bread. His hair was brown and long. He looked like Jeuses Christ. However, I don't worshiped him because I don't believe anything about i t. 

I  AM  AN ATHEIST, NOT A SATANIST!!

I got up and saw more people was hanged in the trees like Jesus Christ. I waked back from it as I tried to figure out what is going on. _What the fuck is going on here_ , I wandered, _Where did Crasey put me in? Is this a dream_? Suddenly, I heard Crasey's high-pitched voice in my head.

**Yes it is Erica.**

I looked around quickly as my body was tensed up. "Crasey, where are you?!" I shouted in response.

**In your head, you hunytalkf.**

My eyebrow raised up with confusion. "Crasey, you in here? In my FUCKING brain!" I yelled in anger. I was like that because I hope she won't be making me do things that i dont like. She always like the forcing type.

**Hey, don't syepfl me.**  -WHAT THE FUCK SHE IS SAYING!- **And I am just your speaker during your long dream. I am going to help you lose your virginity with YTers in this. You will face things that I made for you or else as I will Hustroul you** **aka force you.**

"'Great. I will just going to be in hoe land.' I thought sacscramlly.

**Hey, don't call it like that! And I can hear u! Remember: I am in your HEAD!**

I can see that she is frowning at me as she yelled. Plus, I didn't knew that she could read my thoughts so whatever. I rolled my brown eyes as I said, "Okay, Ms. Gumby. I will do it...for you."

**Great!**

I knew that she was smiling brightly. I can fucking feel it.

**Let's go forward.**

As I- I'm sorry, I meant  _we_ \- walked thought the 'Jesus' trees and pancake house, I noticed more dead people was laing on the long and broken roads. The blood on the walls were written as GUTYLA IS UGLY, BUT DON'T SAID IT TO HER FACE. I was confused by this. My mind was turning with these dumdness. What The FUCK DID CRASEY PUT ME IN!

**Well, Gutyla is that monster that I made in here. You will _love_ her.**

"I guess I will," I said sacscramlly.

I actually not. I thought it will be very dumb to make a monster to kill people because of her looks. If this ever happens in all of the TV Show in each channel, I will kill myself. When we pass the broke-down post office, I bumped against something in front of me. I looked at the front and saw a man who was very tall that I has to look up. He has a  a black bread along with his head and yellow eyes when he looked back at me.

"Ssjd fifenco iencie  sifc. Please wait for your turn." he said before turning away.

My mouth was opened and my eyebrow was raised. I was dumbfound by his word at first. 'The Fuck?' I thought.

**He said that what the fuck are you doing.**

'Well, thanks to tell me that. I didn't know it wa ur words.'

I hated this dream now.

As I waited behind the man, I heard a echo, demonic voce. 

"NEXT, MY SLAVES!!!"

I looked above the piss sky and saw a huge, fat ass purple monster with horns. I guss it was Gutyla. Its face was chubby and have a lot of make-up. Its eyes was red like blod.  I have say that she is pretty ugly.

"COME ON, SLAVES! SHOW ME-AS YOUR BEAUTFUL LEADER- HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!!!" she yelled even more. Everyone was shaking expect me. I am not scare of some monster who is ugly. I just smile by her greediness fr love. I saw Gutyla picking up someone from the line. She looked at her, smiling-showing her huge, big teeth that has food left on her more.

"HELLO, LITTLE LADIES. DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME HOW I AM SO BEAUTIFUL AND PREFECT-O?" Gutyla asked with a spark in her eyes.

Then, I heard a thick, British voice replied to her. It was a familar voice...

"Yeah, to tell you how I felt during these two yers."

Then, it hit me. I knew who it was and the voice belng to. The name started with a 'M' and she is so THE SHIT on YT.

"Minx..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in the dream of a monster that it is sexy-but it is not- and met Minx and Krism. I saved them from Gutyla then we started to work together to kill her. Suddenly, motherfucking lava came in. Great...-_-

As I s tared at Gutyla who hold Minx in her hands, The feeling in mi body was making worried about her and wanted to listrned what she going to say. I never felt this worry for a people UNLESS IT IS SMEONE THAT I LOVE. YEAH! People was staring at her and Gutyla as I was-feelng the way of wrorryness. Sudeenly, I heard Crasey's voice again. I new that she will noticed my listerning befoe she became a gohst.

**Erica it is okay. You will see what will happen.**

'What?! What will happen?!' I thought-I meant  _taked_ \- to her.

**You will find out. :)**

Goddamnit, I hate she leave me into a cliffhanger. FUCK!

"You are the ugliest thng that I ever look and wished tp glue my eyes in my wife's breasts." -WHAT?! KRISM IN THIS TOO- "And your breathe smelled like shit and  you neded to brush your goddamn teeth!" Minx confessed to Gutyla. Her blood red was wide like everyone. I heard her wife's high, cute, bubly voice cheered for Minx. It knew it was Krism. I knew that she will going to die. Crasey was clucking at my expression again as she said:

**Don't worry about it. You have something when she started to be v ery angery...lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike now!**

I saw Gutyla's face was red from her purple skin. She picked Krism up-by her FUCKING voice saying, "Hey!" by her other hand. She looked at them abd yelled, "WHEY?! YOU CALLED ME UGLY, YOU UGLY SLAVE. YOUR PRUPLE STREAKS ON YOUR BROWN HAIR IS LIKE MY MARK ON YOUR BEAUTY."

Well, good thin she decided how Minx looked like. I noticed she put Krism in her hand that has Minx on and put her -now frew- hand to move to her holding hand. Then, she shceed like those alien movies. Everyone covered their ears as I did while the city shok. Her eyes was very red as she growled. i hear them laugh at her face. "NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOREVER!"

**ERICA! HERE!**

I heard Crasey screamed my name in my head. I felt a ting that made me blushing in pleasure. I suddenly wore a orange jacket with a white shevle, white shirt, and white pants with brown strips. I have two sowrds in my hands. I am like I am in Attack of Titans-MY SECOND FAVORITE SHOW! I knew I have to do as Gutyla was the titan. I magically got a flowing stand that carried me . I flew toward her as she was going to crushed them with her huge hands. I swinged my sword and cut her hand off to the side. She screamed in terror as she hurt many people's EARS off because  SHE IS A OPEAN SINGER THAT HURTS PEOPLE'S EARS!

I got off my stead and to her hand with Minx and Krism. I stood in front of them as I stared at her. She saw me and smiled. "Wow, you show me that you hate me too, huh? Well, thanks for a gift with my hand. I knew people will love my hand, does they?" Gutyla said before loking at the others.

People mumbled and said lies about her being beautiful. I couldn't believe that she is feeding on their lies. Worse. Monster. Ever.

**Hey I cqn fix it for you. Here.**

SUddenly, the light appeared out of nowhere. The people yelled tuth at her. "YOU ARE A UGLY BITCH!" said one of the people. Gutyla has enough with the lies as she yelled. "OH, YOU WILL GET SOME ASS-OOPI!"

She raised her hand as she opened her mouth. SHe was going to eat us. THAT FAT ASS MONSTER BITCH! My swords went down to the ground. I was going to die along with my favoritre YTers. Suddenly, I heard minx's British voice.

"Ms. Hero, stay back!"

I saw Minx ran toward me as her purple streaks glowed brightn. She was holding a lond, huge sword. She swing her sword as she jumped and she stabbed her eyes. Gutyla was screaming as blood streamed down from her eyes. Minx looked over to us as she creamed for Krism. She nodded and put out a sharp bland from- *sighed* well, out of nowhere. I thought she was fucking ninja. She threw it side ways and slice her fat neck. Gutyla fell downward as she hit to the ground. We stared at each other with smiles on our faces. Minx's brown eyes sparked from the piss sky. Krism's brown hair was blew by the wind like Minx's and her eyes were brown and bright red. They was beautiful like the fanart that people made about them. Yes, I have fanarts of them on my computer and I am not gay-if you think of that. Then, people came closer behind us, looking at Gutyla.

**That's GUTYLAGU!**

'WHat?!' I thought.

**What? It is a word.**

SUddenly, we heard a crack under us-actually in the fat ass monster. It was hot as  MOTHERFUCKER! Then, red lava pored of her. We still standed on the shell of her-yes, she turned as a shell. Thanks to Crasey's idiotic ideas-while everyone, unlukly-ran away from the lava but burnt alive. We were flowing as we surfed on lava. 

"WE ARE LAVA SURFERS!" Minx laughed.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Krism and me giggled.

**Erica YOU ARE A MOTHERFUCKING FIRE SUR-**

'I know, Crasey!' I thought in happiness.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have to save Chilled from the prev man and Harry Potter came to action

Wile we rided lide bADass, the lava was geting to turn lske rocks. We fall over to the groud and hit our faaces.

"WTF HAPPEN TO US!?" I yelled in shock.

 **Fjejtidne!** \- English, friend. ENGLISH!-  **I tok you to some place where you cwn meet the man.**

I groaned in pain while Minx and Krism got up from the roky ground. They loked over to me and smiiled. Minx chuclked as she walked over to me.

"Well, well, wll. Look what the hero got." Minx said.

I looked down and sew that I was wearing a red dress that sows my bobs and my pussy and black boots. Suddenly, I felt Crasey smling at me.

**Don't wory, I got your a GREAT pair. Hope you like ;)**

Seriously, this slt making me like her and I don't like it. BECAUSE I AIN'T NO SLUT! I AM A STRONG, NERDY WOMAN! I AM NOT PARIS HILTON!

I covered myself and said, "Stop trying to cheat on your wife, Minx."

Minx looked over at Krism and notced she was giving her bitch-I-will-fucking-kill-you look. She smiled agt her and huged her. "C'mon on, babe. You still my lover." Minx laughed. Krism smiled at her.

Then, we waked over to the looking bar that was somewhere in the strage place. (I shuld have told you hwo we find it, but the stupid author don't want to. Me: HEY, SHUT UP! Erica: NO, YOU, BIATCH!) I told them my name and Minx said that I have a nice name. And Krism gave me hoe-she-is-married frown when I blushed. We sew a man who was steading by the bar. He looked at us and jumped when we toward him.

"Yes, mq sexy ladies?" the man said as he started to rub his nipples. I was dumbfounded.

WTF!?

**He is nipples-niping, Erica! STFU or Houstal! He is not a prev!**

Oh my no-god-is-not-out-there, this man is a prev and I don't what Creasy thinks….even tough Minx and Krism are lesbians.

"Sir, can we go in here to meet our friend?" Krism aked. (I SHOULD TELL THAT ONE TOO)

"Sorry, I can't help you " the man said. "And Chilled couldn't cum as he used to."

I smiled and thought to myaself.  _Chilled will be taking my virginity? That's cool._

**Chiled will ne take your virginity stupid.**

_What? But Chiled is so hot!_

I always love Chilled and he is so funny n sexy. He is like a electon even though I am girl and I don't have a penis.

 **Well, he is not. SOOOOO DEAL WITH IT! *PUT ON SOME SHADES*** (A/n: I'm retard)

(I don't know why she put some ahdes. I can't see her do it and she is a ghost.) I saw Minx waked over to the man and puched in the gut and pulled him to the wal. "Look, you piece of shit! You will tell where chilled is or I will nbreak your neck." threathen Minx.

The man started to brust in tears and answered, "He was kidnapped by the wizwards from Harry Potter!"

"What?!"

"What?!" Krism asked!

"WHAT?!" I said.

Harry Potter?! I read the books and nver like the movie (Sorry, fans of Happter Potter) Who will bring- oh, right. Crasey made this. Fucking great. I saw the people in broom sricks as they stelled down to the ground. I saw the man who has black glasses and a scar on his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt that shows his abs and black pants. His hair was black. It was Harry Potter, the fucked-up one!

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

A/n: I hate my life and I hope you 'enjoyed' that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is bad...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We beat harry ass and went to the forest; then, we saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing the three chapter in here. I just adding the second one and then the last one.

A/N: This story is bad for you guys, isn't it. I know. However, I just wanted to complete this shit.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WILL FLW AWAY!" Harry contunced to yell at us.

Minx, krism, and I waked over to him with our weapns ready.

"I thought you will stop spying at me for your little Paris Hilton pono tapes." Minx joked.

"Shut up, you gay muggle bitch! NOW FACE MY VICTORY!" Harry yelled before taking his wand.

**Erica! THEIR POWER ARE USELESS! KILL THEM ALL! Plus, i hate harry…:)**

_Okay, Harry Potter h8r…, I told her._

Harry and his crowd swooped their wands at us, singing 'Lolipop' by Lil Wayne. Minx blocked their magic with her sword as she choped their heads up, blod came out fromtheir body. Krism was shooting at thm with her big %6-7 rifle. I have to say...WIZWARDS SUCK! I cut harry's ward off with my swords. Out of the blue, he started to scream.

"AHHH! My scar!" He yelled in pain, felling down.

Minx and Krism walked beside me. "What the fuck is goin on with you?" I asked angily.

"My scar! It hurts! Get the doctor! And I can't see any pono in my scar to vision." Harry said.

"We will not if you tell us where Chllied is." Krism said, touching his wond.

"AHHH! He is at the forest, outide this rocky world….! help me! And I still can't see prono of nake women" Harry creamed.

"SHit, look, it is ovr there!" I sad, pointing at the left.

It was tall ass tess and the darkness inside it. It was….the Forest! (Why I am turning like Enoby in this shit. -_-) How Crasey made this, I thought.

**Weelll…..I AM IN YOU FAHKING HEAD, BITACH! I WILL DRAW A CROWDN WITH DICKS FOR YOU OR STFU! THIS OS WHERE CHILLED AT! BUT I WONT GELL YOU….:)** (STILL, this woman is dumb rage quit and I am a puppet who in this hoeland pono. POP UP, MOHERFUXKER! ANd seriously, why the author add so many caps while she is talking? )

"Wow, how this forest came from? Well, let's save him…" Minx said. I have to say, Minx is so brave when it is comes to her friends. She remained of Cry and she is so cute….:D

***giggles***

_What, Creasy?,_ I talked to her

**Nothing...just contuince…**

When we went to the forest, I noticed Krism was giving those stare to. I shaving her and said, "What's wrong?"

"My whore wife is touching you…." Krism roared.

I looked over tp Minx and saw her whapped her arms around me. I felt her penis-what a penis!- and boobs on me. I blushed heavily. I could fet Creasy laughed at me. (I coud believe that she gave Minx a penis). I felt minx shivred in fear.

"Yo,wut wrong?" I asked, wrorrying.

"Oh, nothing at all. Because...I SEW A FUCKING SHADOW AND WRIED NOISES OVER THERE!" Minx squaled, pointing over to the right.

Now, me and Krism can hear it to. It was sund of a man, making crazt noise. It was so loud. We waked over to the big ass log and grasped.

It was….CHILLED, MASTAUATING OVER A PORN MAZGANIZE!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We went to the bar with Chilled and then shit come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEN THE LAST ONE!

We stated to chuclk to ourselves then Minx laughed, "OMG! Chilled you nasty prev!"

He looked at us with his sexy brown eyes(Damn, I am a filty) from his red hat. He jumped as a spider before covering hisself.

"Shit! Minx, Krism! How you get here?!" sed Chilled.

"We where finding yuo. Harry and his fucking magic freaks took you. That's wut the man srds!" Minx ansered.

"No, I didn;t. I went to cum in this forest to mastuated. That prev kept o spying on me and Uberhaxornova constipated on the video camera of me pole dancing." Chilled recaimed. "Plus, Harry is coming looking for you as I hear…"

"No big deal, we kicked his ass. He leanred to send to the kings. Those kings are assholes." Krism sad.

What?! Kings?! Who is these kings?! I never know that Crasey made sum kings on here. I bet they are the loser ones who will try to hurt Krism and Minx. I will call them 'The Fucking Prepz'!(Plus, I call them prepz because they are ungateful rich people! Fuck the ricches!...expected Avril Lanvage and Katy Perry…)

**Hey! Don't call them that! -_-**

_I don't care….unless they ae hawt!,_ I told her.

Chilled looked over at me and smirled. I waved firtly because I like him. CHilled looked at the couple before looking at me with lust. (i don't fucking care….almost)

"WHo is this hot looking lady?" He asked.

"Oh, it's Erica. She is our friend. Amd don't thinking about fucking her, you whore." Minx joked, but was serius at the end.

"Chilled laughed and said, whatever. Hey, party 4 your escape(ESCAPE! WHAT?!)...with you." He sarted me at with hwat ass eyes. HOWHOTKHOTPHOTOHOTOGHOT! (NOW I AM TURNING TOBUSCUS! I HATE THAT LITTLE BITCH!) I blushed heavily.

He walked over to the way to the forest as ee follow. I then I felt minx electon behind me. Damn, why I am a whore to her….in front of her jealous wife? Then, we saw a club uphead. It so awesome and huge that it made my eyes sparkle. Creasy made a hot club...even though I hate clubs.

**Here is your fun time! Have fun, bitch!:)**

I ignored her comment as we went in. I saw many Youtubers. I felt so hot that they looked so sexy. i saw Smarty stipped on the pole and twerking like he got no life to live for(like mines). He dreesed as a maid while his big dick was hanging out. Smosh, Antony and ian, were making over at the counter.(They are gay in real like. They don't really have girlfriends they just pay them for their fans to get off their case) And others were dancing on the dancefloor, listening to Hello Kitty by Avril Lanvage(I fucking love that song! And Creasy knows it too)

**I do, bitch! NOW HAVE SEXY OR I WILL Hustroul YOU! GETYAHSU!**

minx, krism, Chilled, and I stated doing durgs and beers(I do those things...even touh it is bad). W ewere so high and dunk that we can see butterfuly. Out of the blue, i saw Minx and Krism starting making out while I and chilled cheered them on. They took each other clothes and then starting serwing each other.

"Oh, Minx! Oh, minx!" Krism screamed as Minx's really big dick inside her. I felt so hot that I started to feel dirt and Chilled begin mastuating! I cant control, but I ain't gay. No really. So I stop. Then, Minx stop fucking krism and cum to me.

"Want me, Erica?" Minx said fritly.

I would have say no to her. However, my body stoppd breathing and still.

**Say it, Erica…**

I felt Creasy was frowning at me. I DNT WANT TO YES...OR NO BECAUSE THIS WHORE BITCH WILL MAKE ME FUCK HER.

"Uh…"

"HELLO, MOTHERFXXCKERS!"

We looked to the enterance. We saw a red creauter that was thin and have fur. It has its crew with it with guns and swords.

"WHERE IS MINX AND KRISM!?"

A/n: Bad sex scene and chapter...here you go.

  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature ad his crew shot the pace and hurt krism. Now Minx and I are alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one

A/N: Sorry, I am going to do this chapter so I will get some sleep.

Minx and krism waked up to the creature whiteout caring everone will look at they nake. I, however, was looking at minx’s penis but I care about these animlas.

“Yeah, what is ws=sth you?” Minx said, holding krism in her arms protectively(teel me its sple right?)

“Kings need you to cum back to the kingdom at onse. Or I will kill you both for betratal(nwo, teel me its spell wright?)” said the red creaute.

“Well, tell them to go tohell. I am going to be my wifes btch tonight.” Krism said before kissing her.

The red creature got mad at them os I hve to do sumthing. I took of my clothes and shoed him and his crew my body. Anf i felt minx has having a bulg for now. And krism checke=ing me out. Everyone was gay so….what esles?

“AHHH! POLLOWS! EWWW! MUST DIE!” said the red creature.

The crew satrting to shrot at peolle. Minx, krism, and I were drunk and Chilled were runing at the chicken way. Then, the crew staing pooing at krism’s face because she was abotu to kill them.

“No! My beloved Krism!” Minx cried.

“Come on! We about to go!” I sed.

**Erica Duyteha! I made a door. And GIVE ME TWENTY BUCKS!**

Me and Minx ran out the door. We made it out of there safey. I was wandering who is these kings n why they want to kill minx and her beautiful wite. Minx beagn to cry.

“Oh! Why they will do this tp Krism?! I was about to shit on her!” Minx cried loubly.

“Minx, its fine. We will do this together. We fight though this 4 each other.” I said.

“Actaully, Erica, I need some clothes. My dick is cold.” Minx smiled.

“Me too”

We put on our clothes and waked over to the cave.

**Hold on, this chapter is over! Already! ALL I SAY IS ONE THING!**

Me: Creasy, no one cares. I am tired.

**Wait! Give Minx and Erica back! *Gives Minx and Erica back***

Erica: What?

**Don’t stop it yet! Let’s keep going! I make cum this chaoter and I will make awewfrh-**

_**The chapter end.(A/n: Sorry, this sucks)** _


	8. Chupter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk in this summary..plus I shit on it

In the cave that looked like a huge poop that you can go thouhg it(that;s Creay's idea by the wsy), Mimx and I went inside and saw the dagon that has shit drops on his head and a brown body. I cracked its nack by using my wand.(I got it from my butt) It was pretty with dimands and cystals. It looked like a rich house for prepz who is got to be Minx's and Krim's kings(I h8 them bitches and I hope that they will be like Katy Perry)

**Stop CALLING THEM THAT~! Dey so hawt :) You will fcuk them letaer. WEDANW**

I don't care. I don't care if they're hot. With this shit in dimands that they are Boy ll Men.

Suddenly, I notcied that Minx was still in the upset mod. It was so cute that I have a electon in my body and I glad that i don't have a penis which Minx will see. (Crasey: Gay-turn on araction) I came closter to her and asked hey, are you okay?

Minx started at me and got mad at me.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! I WAS SNAPE FROM HAPPER POTTER IN THIS CAVE AND I AM A WITCH111"- Crasey, what the fuck did you just do -_- -"I WAS BORN A RAPIEST BEC AUSE I LOVE TO TOUCH GIRLS WITH BIG BOBS AND NICE, CLEAN PUSSYS! THEY ARE SO KAWAII LIKE KRISM! SHE IS SO FUCKING BOOTIFUL! CRY AND PEWDIE-THE KINGS-  KNEW THAT AND WANTED ME TO KILL THE DARK LORD SINCE THEY ENJOYED FONDLING MY HUGE DICK!" Minx yelled.

(Minx KNOWS they are gay in real life because we heard dem making out during the ttt and fuking in their asshiles then she noticed why Cry has that deep voice because he is covering his gay ass voice from the ladies.)

"So this is why you moved away?" I asked, holding his hand.

"No, Erica, I don't want leave without Krism so left my mision. I left w/ krism so wi'll have the best SHIT AND NIPPLE-NITTING in our lives." Minx said sadly.

**She loves taking shits and nipple-nitting like the man eariler.**

Me; STFU Crasey! OR I will make you my btch!

**Creasy; ASWEIR GF0RUNV OFRNE**

Me: -_-

Anyway....I hold her thighty and said, "It's not ur fault. That's wut I will do when I don;t want my lover to gwt hurt because I died. Plus, Cry and Pewdie are super fucking gay; dey are such little nasty gay bitches.

"Really?" Minx said, smiling.

"Really." I said, smiinf back.

Suddeny, she....kissed me on my lips with luv and pasion. I fell away because i'm not gay. "WTG are you doing, Minx!?" I sahouted in angily.

**It's SEXY TIME!**

I heard Creasy giigled but I ignored her.

"Because...I love you and want to have s3x with you!" Minx shouted.

"Sworry, minx...but I ain't gay like you." 

I ran to the exit in the chicken way. OMOGINH(I put it that way because I'm an Atheist), I don't want to loose my virity with a woman. No-God, I don't want that!

"WEDSEO WPEJEP OEKKJEM EM ODLE(This is a shout out to my fans, I love you guys including Krism. I love you gurl!) Duesgfoe!" I heard minx made a spell by rapping nonsense as Busta Rhymes. The exit was blokced by purple spures. I notcied she has a pruple wand on her hand then put in somewhere like her ass.

"Erica Lush Prince'less Raven Hunter(That's my full name. Me: Damn, it's bad name. I bet your parents hate yo- Erica: STFU!), I love you. I always have electron because you are so hot like Paris Hilton! Plz fuck me!" Minx begged.

I looked for sometime to get her to stop making hony for me(and stop the author and Crasey making me Mary Sue. Me and Creasy: _ **STFU!**_ **Creasy: I will **Hustroul you! *doing duck**** dance*) I don't care how will Creasy will 'Husto'-wut am I saying- FORCE me to have sex with minx. I know I am minx's biatch because i watched her vicdeo as I constipated and cum. However, I will not have sex with her.

**Do It! I want sum pono!**

_No! As no-god is my witness, I will not have s3x with her!_

**Hustroul!**

~~~~Me:Here's the bad sex scene~!~~~~

I(in fucking force because Creasy making me her bitach) kissed minx. We took off our clothes. I have to say...minx has a hot body and i like that. minx got on top of me n' we swered with each other.

"Oh! Oh! Minx, plz!" I scream(with my own voice! Fuck Creasy, she's a bitch!) in plasure. Minx was thrughed me as we clmaixed 2gether. We landed on the hot ground and said 2gether, "I love you!"

A/N: And here's the end...of this chapter~! Also, I'm singing.

 


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a A/N

I know I am taking too long to upload but I have a lot of shit to do. Chapter 9 will come out soon. Also, please give me some reviews/comments for this. Thanks.

 

~Eryka_Presley13


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Snake's POV
> 
> Also, he has better writing then Erica

A/N: Plz leave a comment

 

???’s POV:

At the forest called Gytila Forest, I was hiding behind the big trees in front of the shit cave with crystals inside. It was night time so it is okay for me to spy. Foxy got Krism along with his crew. I have to say...they are good aim shitters. Now King Cry and King Pewdie(He is a weird ass motherfucker) (A/N: Don’t hurt me, Pewdiepie Fans or Bros) wanted me to catch Minx and some girl who was with her. They also brought the crew with me even though I don’t need one because I am a super fucking badass.

 

I looked over at the shit cave for the sight of minx(also, we brought voice-record cameraz with us). Out of the blue, I heard a flash behind me. I looked back and noticed Russ Money was doing a fab pose in front of his phone.

 

“RUSS, GET OFF OF THE DAMN PHONE! WE ARE IN THE MISSION!” I yelled angrily.

 

“Geez, Snake(That’s my name. If you don’t think it is, then my name is Jenna Marbles), I just posing it on twitter. I want to be sexy.” Russ whined.

 

“Well, do that after the mission,” I replied calmly.

 

“Man, Snake, you are such a dick in each mission. I see why you are still a virgin.” Scott Jund chuckled.

 

I gave him a deadly stare and asked, “Do you remembered the time that I told you to shut the fuck up.”

“No.” he answered.

 

“Then, shut the fuck up.”

 

I went back focusing on the cave. It was very long and quiet until we heard Minx was yelling about the reason of why she left to some girl named Erica. I actually didn’t care so my face still in poke face. (I have no expressions) Then, I heard them fucking each other. Suddenly, Red-Russ’s GF- jumped up in surprise.

 

“WTF?! Minx is cheating on her wife?! Drama!” Red screamed. (A/N: I am sorry if this isn’t what the REAL Red do)

 

“Mmmm...I guess Minx is a slut.” Russ said, making a Kappa face.

 

Suddenly, Scott started to mastubate. What...the...Fuck?

 

“STOP MASTUBATING, YOU DIRTY SLUT!” I demanded.

 

For hours, I brushed my brown hair with my pale hand. My green banana was running down my head with my sweat. It was morning and the red period sun was rising above. Then, I heard a woman’s high-pitched voice in my head. She told me that Erica is sleeping and Minx is coming. I saw Minx outside and it was my chance.

 

I woke the gang up and we put out our weapons. We sneak behind her then jumped on her.

 

“WTF! Get off of me!” Minx screamed, struggling to get us off.

 

I put a handcup on her and screamed, “NAVY SEALS!”

  
Now for the Erica girl….


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were caught by the Last Night Crew W/ Russ(Without Cry) and the court w/ Phoenix Wright is fucking weird...

I waked up from a dream even though I am in a dream becasue it is stupid to have dreams. I noticed that I wsa naekd on this hot ass ground. I couldnt believe that i took my virntiy with Minx. I new that she has a really big dick but i don't want it in my taco. Also, I knoew that minx left me. Fucking great. Minx is a total slut. I sighed as i put my slutty clothes on: a black dress that shows off my dirty pillows, black stockings, and black boots.(Crasey made this for me and I ain't fucking goth.)

**Erica! WUJEVDOHBE! Minx is in trobule! Help ur bitch!**

I felt Crasey scwared in my ear. I rolled my eyes as I talked to her,  _What happened to her? She got her dick stuck on the trees?_  (Still thinking about Minx's D)

**No! Cum outside! She needs your help! The Kings' crew are here!**

_Oh, no…_

I quickly ran and noticed that the people in black clthes is on Minx. I felt liked screaming at him as I hold my pink wand on my back. I notcied that two people have glasses yet their hare were diffrent:brown and red, one of them is short and so a fucking hottie with brown hair, and the last of them is very tall with a green bananana and got a nice ass. Oh my no-god-is-not-real-you-crzy-katicahn-people(yeah, I went there), it was….RED, RUSS, SCOTT, and SNAKE-THE LAST NIGHT CREW...WITHOUT CRY ON IT!

They noticied me and Russ smirked in a nerdy way. "Well, wll, look what Minx got. Little miss slutty gothic Erica." Russ said it slowly.

"Hey, I ain't fucking goth! And you will not hurt my Minx." I replied.

"STFU, Lindsay Lohan! Now you will come with us or we hustroul you!" Scott yelled in angry. However, his voice is very child-like as a 12-years old that made me felt like a prev for liking him. :( And I'm not Lindsay Lohan since I am a bunt toast.

"Fine, give me your best shot." I said pulling out my gun.

Scott did a warior cry while he chase towrad me. I, however, shot him millions of time while he dances as a balleina. To say, Scott is a aweome dancer. Russ was running at me with his gun but He ran in a sudical way pass me.

"Hey, y'all, I put Minx in our-NOOOOOOOO!" Red said, shotting her gun at me. I took out my sword and dodge the bullents. II swing my sword at her yet she dodge my attack and punched my stomach. I fel beckward.

"I'm sorry. But I ain't yer bitch to play w/." Red said with her gun by her side. I pushed her down and put my wand at her face. I smijked, "Now who my bitch now?"

Sudenly, i felt a arm around my neck and a penis on my back. I new it was Snake who was beatheing on my neck. I saw get sleepy and high that I was see raindow. And I fell aslep.

(A/N: It's not over yet)

I flt a hump on my back. I waked up and heard minx's british voice spreaking at me. "HEY, ERICA! WAKE UP!"

"W-W-what?!" I said sacryliy.

"Oh, i glad you okay. Did they herd you bbe?(Yeah, I'm her bbe now *put shades on* deal with it)" Minx said it sweetly.

"Yeah, but I kicked thier asses. Now we here in this unknown cart. To say, where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"To PewdieCry Kingdom" -The Two Lovers! :D- "I couldnt believe that we are metting them in trail. I wish that Uberhaxornova constipated them instead of running away with shit in his pants." Minx mumbled.

"DOn't worry, bby. I will fix this." I said, trying to cum her down.

We stopped in the huge tan castle and we wwe dragged inside to the yellow gold count. We saw a poke face mask and a blonde guy with a bread staring angry at us. It was King Cry and Pewdie! Then, we felt that Phoenix Wright will be in this shit.

**Hey, I tgot one! He's here right now, you grofborub!**

Wow. I meant the game, not the character of the game. I could see him with Cry and Pewdie. He suppose to be with us. God Dammit! Fuck you, Crasey!(Also if you don't like him being with us, then fuk uff) I saw the jubge from the game on the stand.

"The count is on stand. We here for Minx's trial for being a taitor." -PEWDIEPIE: FUCKING TAITOR!- "Now let me hear y'all shit before i kill myself."

I saw Phoenix Wright stead up and said, "Your honur, my clients/my royals are betayted by this faggot Minx and she needs to be in an excustion."

"YEAH, BECAUSE SHE IS A FUCKING TAITOR! I GAVE YOU A DICK MASSAGE YOU BITCH WITH A DILDO! I ALSO LET YOU SLAP CRYS ASS BECAUSE HIS ASS LOOKEDSO FUCKING NICE!" Pewdiepie yelled while cry try to cum hown down.

"Bbe, lets the best Phoenix Wright do his work." Cry said in his quiet, unreal deep voice.

"Anyway, wheres your shit, minx." The judge said.

Minx steqd and gave them the middle figures. Cry and Pewdie got mad at her. Phoenix was doing a fist pump so he wont flona punch anyone. I know that the she wull go on the excusion so I have a plan.

"Sir!" I yelled, taking my clothes off. "I WILL tqke her place!"

**Dude, you're naked! Kawaii!**

"Lady, i don't want to heard no more shit since I have a nice long bread as dumbledore. I got my deswion and it is Minx's pay of her sudce." the judge said in angry.

"Dumb, YOUR HONUR! I AM SAYING I WILL DO IT SICE I \'M A WITCH LIKE SNAPE MINX!" I protested.

"OBJECTION!" I heard Phoenix yelled. "You can't just 5 in that! Plus, its not your trial to do that!"

"OBJECTION!" Suddenly, a invisible camera turned to me. "I do whatever i wunt! I am a witch! I got a wand!" I put it out from my ass.

"OBJECTION! That's bullshit!"

"Fuck you! Kiss my ass!" I showed Phoenix my ass and slaped it.

"Hold It!" The camera went to Cry who is steading up. He chuclked. "Sorry, I want to say that. But nice ass thoug."

We kepy augring like babies while the cword were staring at us like 'what-the-fuck-is-this' look. I shot my wand at Phoenix since he is pissing me off. The judge hit his baby bottle to the stead.

"Order! Order! Seriously, shut the fuck up." he said and we STFU. "Okay, i have enough with this bullshit. As for my state, I clamed by this naked woman-" -Erica: Erica Lush Prince'less Raven Hunter- "Erica Whatever-the-fuck-the-random-names-which-made-no-sense for the replacement for Severus Minx. We learned that she is really a Witch( **Crasey: She is :)** ) and she will live with Cry and Pewdie's mansion. Also, Phoenix?"

"Yes, judge?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"You are a dumb motherfucker. And for that, I will give you homework: An all of math problems and books for dumbasses." the judge said.

"Shit, it is a lot of homework." Phoenix mumbled.

"Well, count is now finsih. GTFO of my count."

A/N: Lol I made Phoenix Wright in this shit

 


	12. Chapter 11

At the variga hall, i was with CRY AND PEWDIE AFTER THE COURT. minx was running as a chicken from the poilts of a flying MILKING CArts. Also, Krism is alive by the way. however, i learned that krism's name is Dick Ass Vagina. She's a ninaj from Nautro. And she knew that i farted on minx when i was asleep. She has tenekisis.

**Hey, Erica. PJSalt y Krism! Kawai!**

Seiously, how she put emote from twitch on here? Because I can see it in my wound.

Anways, we went into a room and CRY and Boobpie told me o take off my clothes. I did. And Bewbiepie screamed.

"AHH! You are a witch, you muggle shit of piece!" He said.

"Told you. And sto flassing. My ass have enough." I put on my clothes.

"Good, now fuxk uff. I need my time with pewdie. Your mision will be otold by our wivess." Cry said, singing in his T-Pain voice.

I left as i heard them singing 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys(I luv me some Backstreet Boys. They are so hot. You don't like them, then fuxk ufff). That song made me so hawt that i was having a new penis. However, they are some fucking preppy kings even though Pewds have a nice bule eyes and a hot Cool-Whip accent and Cry have a brown hair with a sexy bread.(He amitted that he has bread on his Q&A cideo, you fuckers) (A/N: I'm sorry that Erica is getting aggressive)

**Errrrrriiiiicccccaaaa, stop being a bitch and go get some fuud like a badass. Kijehf!**

I went to the dine hall for some breakfest because I'm hungry fat bitch. I wiggled over to table with some Frosted Fakes with blood from the sucky wizwards instead of that milk. I got some glass of milk from mi big titts. Out of the blue, someone bumped into to me. He has a black shirt and shorts that showed off his nice ass. It was...Snake!

"Watch wut u going, you asshole!" I yelled angrilly at him.

He started at me with his sexy blue eyes. It was so full of blank expression as he gave me 'dude-i-don't-give-a-fuck' look. "Sorry, and my name is Chuck Norris." He said scascramally.

I gave him the middle figure and walked away. I again bumed into russ who has Falon Puch on his blue shit and a nacy bule pants. He started at me with his blue-geenish eyes.

"WTF RUUS!" I screamed.

"S-s-sorry, I-i-i w-w-was g-g-getting some f-f-food." Russ said shyly. (He is scared of me now by the way) Plus, he sounded like he was haveing a orgasm. I forgave him.

Then, Red came in with her painted red hair. She stared at me with her green beans eyes. She gave me the 'bitch-you-will-die-face' look. I rooled my eyes before leaning against the door. I actaully have a crush on her epected she didn't know that. But I luved Minx than her and Cry and everyone else.

"HEY, WHT YOU LOOKING AT FUCKING YOUR BF!" I yelled.

She gave the middle figure and kissed Russ. I felt my jealousy that i don't do that to Ruuss(A/N: OMG...Come on, Erica). I gave her hair and looked at her stuugllled.

"Wtf! Let go of me!" Red said.

**Erica. FIGHT! FRURNVR!**

"Red, do COMEBACK PUCH!" Russ said, poking his boner.

I ignored him and Crasey and threw Red to the sun.

"WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON IN THERE!" We heard Scott in the other room. He was cuming. i even heawd his heels clucked on the golden floor. We looked at each other.

"YOLO!" We run out of the dine hall. We bumped into some people including the prayers. I don't give a fuck(because I'm Atheist). Then the two woman was standing in front of us, staing mad at us. They have nice bodies and brown hares but one of them have blond vein and glaases. They were...MArZIA AND CHEYENNE!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

A/N: DONE!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went to Chey's and Mariza's office and got angry when they explain the mission.

As we wear in Chey's and Mariza's office, they yelled at us in different lanuage. it was kind of like craseys words expect Mariza who is itlatian. Snake, Russ, Red, and I were siting on the Couch. I was very angry at dem.

"Why u do that?! Why you ran and hurt many people like crazy motherfuckerz?" chey yelled.

"BEecause...because….WE'RE AN ATHEISTS!" Russ sad.

chey, mariza, and I looed at him with our 'WTF' look. i know that i am an atheist but i dont knw the LAST NIGHT CREW-*FANGIRL SHIRKS*- will be atheists too. I blushed heavily.

"You guys are…?'' I asked.

"Yes! We are!" THE LAST NIGHT CREW SAID. "I am an atheist! Maybe we will show you."

They started to twerk like Miley Cyrus. Then they rapping in Tupac.

"OMNG, you are a Athesit! I want to do you!" I said, having my fangirl honryness.

"Ily?" Russ said.

"Yeah." I roared.

Russ smiled sheppishly. Red brush-painted her hair pink(Her name is Pink now). Snake was rubbing his chicken so he won't be mad. Scoot came in with his pink heels n' make-up. He wore a pink dress. We all looked at him.

"WTF are u wearing my husband's stuff?" Mariza said, gasping.

"YOLO." Scott ran quickly out of the room. Lol Scott is so kawaii.

**Creasy: Kawaii! ^_^**

"OK, guys, GTFU. We need to talk to the bitch Erica." Chey demanded.

Everyone walked out of the room while Snake doing a moonwalk.(He is Michael Jackson now) We are alone.

"So I leaned that you are a witch too. Since my husband is a lazy asshole, ur mision is to kill Dark Lord before he take over the city. We nose that he is the powerful evil asshole in the world. He is such a dick which it made me murdered our maid, Bailey, and Michael From Rooster Tooth did it with her since he was a nipwekic." Chey explained.

"Where do he lived…?" I asked.

"IDK...Minx drew the penis on the paper and I fucking hated that bitch." Chey growled.

"Well, maybe she was trying to save hershelf." I said angrily.

"Erica...we" I ignored her. I shot her. I grabbed my weapons. "Ambak Wetsuka!" Mariza yelled, putting a rake in her vajajaja. I ran out of the room and saw Cry and pewdie staring at me. I gave them the middle figure. Then, I ran, naked.

"Damn, she have a nice ass." Cry said to Pewds.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was depressed and spied by SupGuy

In dinner, I was very depressed. It made me mad about how they talked bad about minx(Crasey made them huge bitches and I have a huge boner from that. It's weird) and Cry keept on stating at me. I didn't eat nothing and I knew that Scott was touching her shulder.

"What's rong?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I said, cuming my sadness.

I was wronf. I just want him to fok off.I flet like I need to fuck myself with food so I did it in the coking hall. Then everyone started at me and I wet very fast out of the kitchen.

In the huge golden bathroom, I put on black shirt that har rock-n'-roll on it, black pants, and black leather booths. (The maids gave it to me, not Crasey. **Crasey: I wished! BeJook!11** ) I put on a red lipstick, black eyeshadow, and light black blush. Then, I went into the shower. I was thinking about Minx. She sppouse is traviling in a long Milk Way to her home-town. I rubbed Opean soap on my boby and Scott's Streak smel from dinner was still in my body. I am so depressed. I CRYED IN BLEED.

**Hey, Erica. Its okay.**

'No, its not. Creasy! " I thought.

As I wento our of the shower, I put on my clothes. I screamed when I I looked down. It was...SUPGUY!

"Sup, let me see your tits." it said.

I screamed again since it is a prev. I shott at it with my gun. It was break dancing while rapping like Snoop Dogg. Then, he eat the tower that coner me. Nw I am naked.

Everally, I saw the two grillz. One of them have a black hat, black soup, and black shoes. She has a glass thingy on her eye and brown hair. Her eyes were brown. She has a sexy English accent. And the another was the same person. It were...Pink(It's Red, for your remainer) and Ziegsy!

"Hey, whats it going on h-NOOOOOOOOOSE!" Ziegsy cried.

Pink gave me a pink towel and covere me. "Hey, sorry about Sup Guy, Nose. DId he hurt you, bitcha?"

"No,he amost did." I crried blood down my Chocolate Rain face.

And then...she started at my chicken breasts. We blushed at the same time. I jumped as Spiderman and ran to mi room. I locked the door with my pink key that Chey and Cry gave me. I layed on my P!nk bed while hugging my polar bear. It fell like my mom's tits.

I heard scott came. "What the fucking hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Juzt cum, hear to see you." Scott anwered before huting the door. "Are you K.O?"

"Yea, i'm sleeping.." I lied.

"Hey, I am sorry about Ryan(Cry= Ryan Terry. If not, he is Morgan Freeman) and Felex and Chey and Mariza. They were having a hedach okay? Top of that they hate it when Minx did that to them since they want some ass." he expalined.

"Thats hot… i don't mind. I always felt like this. I been using diddos and ran naked like a fairy. I fucking love doing that shit...its hot." -  **I know….I was on my period when you do that...its so fucking hot :p**  - "I was being a sexy one when all of the men stared at me. They allways wat to take my vritiy but I gave them my wound. I'm nothing but a dumb slug." I began to cry.

"Erica...I-"

"STEUDB FEFJR VARGINA CRY IN UR PENIS HOTTIE!" I shoot my wand at him then closed the doer. I went to sleep by the blood from my DARGON BALL Z!


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slept with scott and then sht happens

O….M...Troy Baker(he is a way fucking hottie and I will do him so fucking hard). I had a vision of Minx and krism were in touble. I saw Harry potter with his suxy wizardz(c i spelt that right and im fablous. :] I’m pond.) He was naked, showing his tatoo ‘Bitch, my dick is small’ on his tiny man-potato. They gosped in an athesist way because they are like me and fucking hotties.

“You basturd!” Minx yelled as krism cryed on her pallid skin neatly. Harry laughed evilly. “Now we have got you, now we will take you to HAGwarts and you will be foxing DUMDledore.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she shouted.

I grunted as I woke up/having a vision. I walked out to the baloga. It was chilling outside as I smoked kush and drink vodak from the dine hall. I brush-painted my hair into a very enoby hair with brown on it. I put on and white foundation so I want to looked like that hottie from the town hall. I wore a BBS shirt(I fucking luv that band), yellow pants, and Nike white shoes.

**GURL, YOU LOOKED KAWAII!**

‘Thaxs’ I talked to her sassiness.

“Hey, Erica.” I heard a black-person tone behind me. It were….Cry and Pewds. Cry wore a pink short shirt that shows his apps(He got a nice 14-packs), blue shorts, and yellow shoes. Pewds wore nothing but a collon with skipts.

“WTF doing you want?” I asked angrily.

“Nothing...but…” Cry answered, showing his pansexual pruse. “Does this purse fits me?”

“OMTB, are you pansexual?” I grasped.

He gave me a ‘gurl-ur-dumb’ look. “Hell yea. I am pansexual! I fucked grilz, boyz, internetz, tranz, animalz, and panz. I’m a slut, you mini yogurt!” He expanted.

“You are, Ryan?” I giggled.

“Yeah.” he roared. “AND MY NAME IS NOT RYAN NOR CRY. ITS SLUTTY LARRY AKA SEXY PANDA!”

We talked for a little while. They was having a hut on me so I told him to fuck off. I leanred that they was married, I don;t want her husband to sleep with me including Mariza’s. They went out as I stared at their butts. I like looking at guys’ butts because it made you want to slap that nice butt.(Don’t agree, then foxk uff)

I used my pink wand to prebear my mission. I changed the vodak into a pink gutiar...then it turned into Scott Jund111!

“Erica, I love you. I don;t care what those prev men think about you. I love you for you. You are like my friend but a beatiful and wonderful girl. I luv you…!” Scott said. He sang me a song ‘I Love You’ by Avril Lavigne. His voice was so beautiful that I cryed on my dusky skin. We started to make out. He sat me on the bed. Then we did it.

“I love you scotty.” I screamed.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE Y’ALL BANGING EACH OTHER, YOU BASTARDS!”

We stopped and saw Snake, Russ, Pink, and Ziegsy. Ziegsy has a uideo camera on her hand as Russ mutoasted. Snake, Scott’s boyfriend,(I leamed that they were dating. The Snund was real so yea, shut the fuck up!) was mad at us even thought his face has no expression. I ran out of the bed, covered. Scott was striking a sexy pose.

“Erica, I couldn’t believe that you cheated on me with Scott.” Snake said.

“But I didn’t know…” I confessed.

“Bbe, come down. Please I don’t want your tiny meat-stick in me, you fucking bandana-wearing bitch. You thought of her than me!” Scott began to cry.

**Gay-love avaction! *doing the rowbot***

Snake and him agured a lot. Ziegsy, Pink, Russ, and I talked about the guys and girls were the hottie to us. Ziegsy drinking roofie tea and did drugs as she gave us one. Pink was raning, naked in the halls. Russ was singing ‘Super Bass’ by Niki Minja. Suddenly, Chey and Mariza came.

“Hey, yo nuggets(nuggets=n*gga. Any pregnants? Guud we stalked). Want to go to BBS concert? our husband are not there?” Chey asked.

OMG. I culdn;t believe that they are here. CRASEY, I LOVRDD YOU!

**Thanks bbe :b) penis!**

I gasped.

We drove out there by Snake’s black car(his lincse plate was ‘SSSSSS’). We went into the concert and saw the hot band in person. We got ecertion that I culd feel the others. We have a good time. We did a lot of crack and cociane and acholic. We did some crazy there after the concert. We drew dicks on Cry’s and Pewd’s staute. The po-pos cummed and chased us. We did get cat so we went back to the castle while me and Scott were making out.


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was crying because I was leaving.
> 
> And the end has Cry's POV on it.

Today I woke up from my azwsome bed to outside. I was holding hands with Scott. I wore a black shirt with pink stuff on it, black pants, and black shoes. I have pink nail posih with black word said: 'Bitch'. We saw King Cry and Pewds stared at us jelly including snake and russ. We went outside and grasped. We saw….Pink and ziesgy, and mariza and CHEY WERE WITH MARKIPLIER! They were taking about me. Also I leaned that Mark is a politer. He had a family who were swordz killers yet they were killed and raped by some asshole named Sam Pepper. He used to be depressed like Cry(Cry was raped by his stepfather who killed his mother. He cut himself since he was a teen. He told me that since I was asleep so stuf ok at least i told you that) expect he got over it by fucking a gay lover of his. He is not really gay by the way. He's bi as me. And His real name was James Dutyshit.

Mariza jumped esthippopotamusy. "HAH! Erica has came!"

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"for ur misison, you weird sperm! Did you know before?" Chey said.

I was silenced then I got up. "Oh, yea, right!" I silmed.

Mark walked to me and i felt Scott's hands was holding me tight as he pissed. He shook my hand as I blushed into his brown eyes. "Hi there, I'm Mark."

"I'm Erica." I replied.

He smiled at me before clened his tooast. Russ, Cry, Buttdiepie, and Snake came in the room. They were crying blood. I grasped. "OMG! Y are you ryaning(Gettik because cry is Ryan)?"

Suddenly, Zoogys, Pink, Mariza, and Pink(including Crasey and Scott) were crying too. "What the fuck?" I yelled angrily.

"Becuase. Be-be-because… We are going to miiiiissss yoooou, guuuurrrrl." Cry sang.(To say, his voice sounded so hot like Chris Brown)

**Liiike he said.**

I heard Crasey singing too. I rolled my eyes.  _Crasey, you are gooing with me. You dont have to fart me in your goddamn dream. Plus, as you say… YOU IN MY GODDAMN HAIR111_  I thought.

"Erica, bbe don't go!" Scott hugged me sentivetly. And the others hugged me. I felt luv in them and I pulled them away. "Guys, stop this. I going to fart on you to your fans." I said, crying.

"Bitch, I know you love us!" Pewds yelled.

"Dude, she would-oh wait, SHE DONT BECUASE YOUR A FUCKING PREPPY BITCHES, PEWDS AND CRY! YOU PIECE OF DICKS!" Ziegsy yelled at them, getting them the middle figure. (Shes an atheist too so seal with it)

Pink, Mariza, Chey, and I were hugging each other saying goodbyes. Chey still hate me as she hit my ass a little(shes pansexual too. SHe likes me...a litter). Pewds wobbled to us and told me, "Erica, your beautiful…. Go save the world...with your hotness." I stared at him and nopped.

I saw Mark with his plane pooped as its landed. "Cum all the boards!" he shouted.

I went on board and waved bye to people. I met Wade who was mustating over a bunny named Bonny and Jack who was pointing at his womb. I heard Crasey aiagin.

**Hey, Erica. I will leave as I take a super shit. :) WEDASWKED!**

I shuged as I sat down. I started to cry blood messily. I am going to miss them all(eexpect Cry and Pewds) Then, I herd a voice. "ERICA, I LOVE YA!

I looked out and saw it was… Snake! I made some weird fish noise

Cry's POV:

I stared at Snake as he cried blood for that preppy bitch, Erica. He looked so fucking hunky that he turned me on. I have a crush on him and the other guys in my crew.(expected Red. I hate girls and I'm sexist) We went back to the castle as Chey held my hand. However, I don't want to because I just being with her to have sex with her. (I'm a huge slut. I used girls for sex :] And see who I make smiley face like that? It is sexy than everyone's. I am proud of myself) When we are alone and she tried to kiss me, I sometimes pushed her over the tower. I really love Pewds because he is really sexy and way better than Chey. (Not because he is a guy and normal, just how his personality really amazed me. The bad thing is that he is married to Marza. FUCK!) I went to my office and noticed that Chey wanted to have sex with me. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Babe please. Let's just do it." Chey begged, holding my cock.

"No, Chey. I got a lot of work to do." I replied.

"Damn it, baby. Let's fuck now!" Chey demanded me. Damn, this girl wants my big dick.

"Cheyenne, no!" I yelled at her. She obeyed and walked away.

I walked in and saw Pewds giving his 'My body is ready' pose. "Hey, Ryan~" he said flirty.

"Hi, Felix~" I flirted back. I jumped on him and we started making out. Suddenly, Pewds stopped me for no reason. "What is it, Pewdy-poo." I replied.

"Ryan, I felt the feeling. The feeling of guilty. I think we need to stop this." he said to me.

"But why don't believe in… PENISESS?!" I sang.

"This might hurt Mariza and your wife, Chey. They will die because of us, Cry!" Pewds cried.

"Well, they have to know sometimes. Remember what we said after we took each virginities: the bitches have to know the truth." I told him.(I still remembered the September we fucked at the first time. Sometimes, I wanted to kill myself for thinking about it)

"But here's the worse…"

"What is the worse?" I asked.

"I am in love… with ERICA!" Pewds shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried.

 


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a long ride, I was raped by Markiplier and I got a vision again. Finally I made into somewhere forbidden.

During a long shit, I went to MyTube(It's Youtube name now). I watched a lot of videos that doesn't related of my favrrito YTers but some guy named Tobuscus and a lozer named Brian. (I h8 them bitches) I threw my cumputer to the ocean below us and sighed wisely. Then Mark and Wine(It's Wqde's nickname) and Jack came in my watng room. I stared at them agruily.

"WHat the hell are you here?" I asked.

"To check on you, mate!" Jack answered in his real Anusish voice. "And we brought flowerz 4 you." He showed the red period roses.

"When you ever think about chicken…" Wine added.

"Im sowwy, but I dont recive flowerz to strangers even though i know them a litle online." I said.

"But were not srangers, Erica. Were politers slash ncie people." Mark said in his hot tone.

I shrugged my head. Be4 I got on this slutty dream, they used to bully me on Twich. I never liked them ever till I felt batter by eating chicken while watching their videos. I still fucking lick them bitches like Cry and Pewdz.(Don't agree, then GET THE FOX OUT OF HERE!)

"Thaxs, but no flaxz. I don't like red period on my roses." I told Jack.

"But those arent periods." Jack said. He told his green eyes wand and looked at Mark and Wine slyly. "And I will show you guys that it ain't a leprechaun."

He clear his thoat and made some weird horse noises. "That's not a spell, you lumpy ass. You are speaking jesus." I got angry.

"I know, Im just warming up my vocal cords." Jake chuckled like Satan Claus.

He exheld his breathe and screamed, "ASWEDIKA PENGUIN-AH DRAGON BALL Z BITCHES THEY ARE THE BEST I LOVE YOU GOKU CHICK FIL A!"

Then the flowers went in2 flams. It turned into... BONNIE1111! Wine turned as Incredible Hulk.

"BOOOOONNNIEEE!" Wine cried. Bonnie the bunny(from FNAF's) saw him and screamed scrayly out of the room. Then Wine raped her while we watched.

Suddenly, Bob came in the room with his shirt off. "Whore!" he yelled at the bunny, holding his wound. "Okay, you kiddies, get out of this room FOR SATAN!" Mark said in his famous Mr. Claus voice. Jake, Wine, and Bob walked out of the room. It was just me and Mark.

"Erica Hunter, u don't know me, but we are heading to the moisty bra. Don't worry becuase I killed… FOXY AND WINE RAPED HIM!" Mark yelled.

I got happy and said, "Kawaii! I wanted to leave this mission. I hate Cry and Pewds anyway" I lemoned.

"i know you do,  _hottie~_ " Mark flirted at me. I felt him grabbed my tits and his pingas touched my tiger hole.

I pushed him off and roared, "THE FUCK?! WHY U DOO THAT, YOU PERVERT!(I got it right. SEAG! B) )"

"Because you are very...sexy for my election. I want you in me." Mark bepped.

He grabbed me again and took my slut clothes off. He took his off too. I fought him, but hes too stronger than me. He pened me down against the brink wall and keenly got top on me. Then he raped me and he got a big dick(I am not being flirty. I am now cereal.) I cried after that. I couldn't believe that he raped me. But I aint going to be some whiny bitch like Alantiana(yeah, I saw the fanfic and it suxs so many butt) about it. I am going to tell someone, but these people don't believe me. They were too busy fucking the bunny while Mark marshpotatoed. I cried sadly on the board. I missed Minx, Krism, Snake, Scott, Pink, Ziegsy, Chey, Mariza, mostly Cry and Pewds. I wanted to go home and wished the author and Crasey just let me out of this dream. (Me: Girl, I want to, but I can't. Sorry) I sighed in sadness, thinking Mark as John Madden.

Suddenly, I got a vision again. Minx and Krism was chained into a walls as Harry farted on them. DUMBldore was seducing the door. Draco and his ugly crew came in the room. "What the fuck are you doing, you muggle Potter?" he hissed.

"Draco, shut the fuck up. And I am not a muggle. I am sexy!" Harry struck a pose.

Draco did his evil and stupid laugh along with his shitty friends. "Sexy?! You are a fag than sexy!" he laughed. "And you got Severus Minx and her whore?! Haha, you finally got to rape a teacher."

"I am not, you miserable scrum. DUDldore will fuck Minx and soon he will turn as himself and love me again." Harry replied.

"*coughing* faggot *coughing*" said one of Draco's friends. Then they laughed again. Harry got all red then Hermione came over.

"Shut up, you curcuris witches!" she yelled. "You can just suck his nipples if he will save Snape from this wicked curse!"

"If I want to help, can I see if it is Snape." Draco said.

"Deal!" Hermione walked over to Minx who was humping with Krism. They stared at them before looking each other. "Yeah, it's Snape." Draco agreed. Minx pissed at them as they closed the door for big Dumbledore who has his old dick ready. "Someone fucking save me!"

I grasped, ending my vision. I then heard Crasey's voice. I guess she came back from her big shit.

**Yo, gurl. Wake the foxk up! Were here! DEKSNDFOE VONVJDKVN VDEMF!**

I saw Jack, Wine, Bob, and John Madden(I am talking 'bout Mark as him, guts) in front of me. "Hey, gurl. We're hear. We have to do the mission." John said.

"I thought we are going somewhere elsa." I asked, grasping again.

"No, I changed my mind. We want to take you to sumwhere so you will cumplete the mision instead being with slackas like us." he said, winking his ords.

"Yeah, its not fun being with a mission puser like u." Wine said madly.

I walked out the ship with relief, but I was shocked. I was in the… Forbidden Forest.

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the Forbidden Forest and fought a gothic chick. Then, I untied with the crew again.

A/N: Sorry, guys about me being late. I was fixing my mom's shit and doing many things. And here's another chapter.

"What the fuck did they put me-OH SHIT, YOU SLUZY BAGS!" I yelled at them. They was sheking their asses at meh. I actually dont know where I am or where they want meh to get this asstience.

**Tits is the place, Erica. Shes here and you have to find her in thise farest. Also, can u findz my bootiful poo over here1 It's somewhere. ;)**

I felt her chucking in my hed. I rolled my eyes angrily. I walked around and noticed every fahking trees. I was bored so i smoked a BIG ASS WEED that made my ho hurt. Then I red some porn with hot guys and girls. I love leeking at nude people becuase it gets me hawt. Don't be a Hitler. (If u do, then FUX OFF!)

Suddenly, I saw a zap from here. it's coming toward me. Then, I saw a woman with her black broomstick(i got it wright! :]) with red streaks at the bottom. She wore a short black dress with white stuff on it(Cum), black leather boots, black fishnets and a good fangs on her necklaces.(including makeup that made her goth. I know she's goth by the way. Just fucking look at her. She wearing black everywhere) She has ebony hair with red and white streaks. She also has pale skin. She was holding a black wand on her hand.

**ERICA, SHES A WICH TOO! JFNWIHWFJVR RVLVWBEVWVRBOVWEVRIJNI!**

She got out of her broom and wooing her wand. "Obama!"

"AK!" I shooted. She screamed in fear.

"You Wiz Khalifa!" (A/N: That's a new word for preps now. XD) the woundman yelled angrily. "You can't kill me. I am a witch and vampire, you bitch! I also the hottest one that everyone think I am like Amy Lee." Fuck, now I am meeting Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way! This is the BEST thing in my entire life!  **Crasey: Thaxz, I enjoyed that fanfic and laughing how da readers threw up with their eyeballz B)**

"Bitch, I dont want to waste some time with a gothik bich like you!" I yelled back. (I am knot aganist goth people. I like goths, but thses goths who called me Wiz Khalifa like this bitch are true bitches.) "And I am hear to get the assinace and kill dark lord!"

She laughed evilly as she tried to be sexy. "LOL! I am the assinace, you pink-wearing bitch! And I will not give you inphone to find my beloved, Dark Lord. Hes our sex god!" she hissed with her regular teeth. (Okay, how the fuck she have regualer teeth if she's a vampire? Seriously, WTF WITH THE SHIT!?)

Then we fondled each other with our wands as Crasey did her singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Her magic was powderful than me so she's a very strong gothik bitch. I fell down on the saggy ground. She gradded my shirt. "Who the fuck is ur witch now, poser?" the woman smiled.

"Bitch, you dont even know ur name yet." I confested.

"Tina Dumbass Whoreful Worst-Name Queen." She said angrily.

"That's it…?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tina roared.

"Okay, then." I shrugged.

Tina used her MCR singing on me, but I bonked it. "Wandakis Loangus!" I said, pointing my womb.

Tina did the same. Our powers cockpise and we fell down to the ground. I was trying to get up but I felt someone on my hand. It was… Snake1111!

"Snake, wtf are you doing!?" I gasped. Help me get up.

"Salading you…" he answered.

We stared at Tina wisely getting up and wavinf her hair while closing her eyes. She was bleeding period on her dress. She was crying blud on her pale face. She whined,"You fucking Wiz Khalifas!" Then she sang gothically to 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj for her boomstick. She got on it and gave us her middle figure. I gave one back. She finnaly flew away while her broom pooped red.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, wodering.

"Because I missed u." He began to cry. I hugged him. I culdn't felt his beatings softly on my nice chest. I stared at him who was staring at me. His blue eyes were showing expression of love and saddness. I smiled at him.

**HUSTROUL!**

Then… Snake kissed me passively. I kissed back. We stared to kiss fleshing so hard. So fucking hard. He pinned against the tree by me and bend down. We took each other clothes. He was licking my coo-coo and I was moarning furiously. Then, he turned me around, facing the tree. I put my asshole in his. We did it so right.

"Fuck, u miserable bitch." Snake growled deeply in my ear. As we were close to esfartgation, we heard someone's voice!

"Snake get that pussy you motherfucker!"

It were… Russ and Pink!

We stopped screwing each other. "You pervets!" Snake yelled angrily.

"Nugget! We were waiting for you to pick her up as the kings said, but you were getting that ass right!" Russ tasted Snake.

Red grimmed at us with a cideo tape. "Hehe! We got a porno!" she giggled.

"YOU BASTURDS!" I got mad. I was putting my clothes back on while Snake was p , naked. I grabbed them in agrily and shot them zallion tumes with my gun.

"Youre a bitch, Erica!" Russ gave me the middle figure with his hand that has a hole of a vargina.

"Shut up, guys. Where's the ride?" I asked.

They pointed over to the white moony lights where I fucked Snake. It was a light airplant with a SupGuy on it. There were many people outside in front og it. It were...Cry, Pewds, Scott, Ziegsy, Mariza, and Chey.

I goppled.(Geetik)


	19. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the flight, I knew who is the leader who will guide us to rescue Minx and Krism. (Spoiler: Me)

I walked oval to them. "Y are you hear?" I asked.

"Erica… we got shit to kill…" Cry said in his badass voice. Then he poor on his sturred shades on.

We walked in the ship while we ride out in the ky. I toke my wepons away sine the maids are funking lozerz. They told me that minx and krism where in TROLLble and was kindnapped by wizwardz. My visins were right! Then they told me to fuxk off. Crasey left me again since she finally told me that she scared of flihts. I ant Flosted Flakes with milk even though Cry put his penis in it.(Hes a fucking bitch for that) I sat next to Scott who was cossing his arms and Snake who's still naked. Then Scott snap.

"Hey, don't shit next to her, you betraytal fuck!" he yeled angrily.

"SHut up, you chlidish monk!" Snkae gave him the middle figure.

"I will kill you!" Scott jumped on Snake so fucking manily in his child-size rollied and cut each other with their swords. I rolled my eyes becuase I don't like guyz fighting over me. Like… stop fighting and fucking think about ur friendship. Suddenly, Russ cam4 in the room.

"Woof that brick!" He barked.

I got enoughed. "Stop it!" I screamed. Den I cried. "I'm not fucking that hot! I'm just a kid!"(I'm nipple-teen years old)

"Gurl, its okay. I think you kawa-" I stopped Ziegsy sentnce and old her to leave me alone. I ran crazily to my room as Cry and Pewdz got 'the dauq?1' on their feces. All fo the maids stared at me. I gave themm all of my middle figure. I went to the dark room and loked the door. I listened to dumbstep while drink Blood adic (it kills withes). I wanted to die and let the readers who are reading this happy(expect to someone who likes this story) However, I was stopped.

"ERICA, DONG HURT YOUSELF" It were… Mariza and Chey1111

"The hell did you in here? I dot you hate me." I said.

"I knida do, and I just want you to dont die on my fablous terrorry. ITZ MY BABY!" Chey yelled.

"F u and ur terrory." I mummbled.

Chey rolled her eyes and Mariza sat next to me. She has beautiful organe hair and nice coco eyes when she stared at me(I fished i was like her.) You culd see her nose ring. "Erica, non essere un po ' di merda(don't be a little shit)(c, i got the real itlantion words from goggle. You will thax me later, maybe). We hae some ups and downs like i did. My parents were propsed by the some ghost named Sam Pepper since I was nineten. I killed my mom and father scine they're little preppy fuckerz, raped my beloved Jenna Marbles. But now I am with my ture luv, Felix I-don't-know-how-to-say-his-whole-name-but-fuck-it." She said, smiling.(I now leaned she's bi)

"Kawaii! Feliza 5-ever!" I said happily.

"Cryenne 5-ever, biches!" Chey got jelly.

"STBU, Chey!" we said, rolling our eyes.

We talked to eddother. I was geting a long whip them. Maybe Scotty was wipe, they supposioned got a hedach that night. Then they started to got some conncetion from them as they glassed into my eyes. Their luv was cuming. I was turing as Hottie! (fuck u, Crasey and the author)

**HEY, I WAS TAKING A CHICKA, YOU WEIRD AMERTUE!**

**Me: Well, I sometimes think I'm a Mary Sue...**

**SHUT UP, YOU NO-CHARACTER TIPTON!11**

Anyway… I felt very unconfortable. "Are you going to fuck me?" I asked.

Chey fapped Mariza and herself. They went back to reality(i meant dream). "Oh shit, we better goat. Our husbands need us." Then they ran. Suddenly, Pink got in here.

"Erica!" she yelled.

"Pink! Y are we yelling?!" I yelled back.

"Snoop! Cum on erica something is very mess up!" She grassed my hand and quickly we ran. We were at the hall of control/leder room. I united with the Snake, Scott, Russ, and Ziegsy again.

"What?" I asked with curious. They huzhed me. I leaned to the door and heard Cry, Pewdz, Mariza, and Chey voices.

"Du kåta enkel skiter! Hur ska du göra det här till oss, du anus fuckers(You horny simple shits! How will you do this to us, you anus fuckers)(google suckz at the end -_-)" Pewdz cursed in Sweepish.

"Stop talking about how you want to see my boobies, Pewdiepie!" Chey shouted angily at Pewdie(A/N: She don't know what he said XD) "Some of our genaers are killed by the wizwards. AND DARK LORD WILL KILLED THE CITY IF WE DIED HERE! WE SUX NOW111"

"I grased with Chey. We're sux and we need a better leader to help us to resuce Minx and Krism." Mariza agrred.

"I know and I want to be a sexy king for PewdieCry Kingdom." Pewdz said.

"I know who will help in this battle." Cry smirked. "And it is... ERICA LUSH PRINCE'LESS RAVEN HUNTER!"

We all gasped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is bad. So how was it. Please comment.


End file.
